


A Million Dirty Little Fibers

by sp00kyghost



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Rowelie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kyghost/pseuds/sp00kyghost
Summary: Warning: Explicit Towel porn ahead. This is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever done I’m so sorry. Why are you reading this.
Relationships: Randy Marsh - Relationship, Randy Marsh/Towelie, Rowelie, towelie - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Million Dirty Little Fibers

Randy inhaled deeply as he lay next to Towelie, resting his head on the towel. It had been a long day on the farm and they’d finally finished up all their work for the week. It was their first opportunity to sit down and relax in a long time  
Randy closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of the soft fibers on his face.  
“Mmm. You smell so good Towelie. And you’re so soft.”  
Towelie took a hit from his joint before passing it to Randy. “Well I _should_ smell good. I was at the dry cleaners just this morning before work, I paid good money for this.”  
“Well it was worth it Towelie. You feel amazing.” Randy’s put his hand on Towelie’s body, petting him almost like you would a soft furry animal. Randy couldn’t get over just how soft he was, he was enjoying this a little too much.  
Randy spooned Towelie, his face still nuzzled Into the soft towel, as his hand continued feeling his soft little fibers, slowly finding itself on the lower half of the towel.  
“Towelie... do you uh... well _y’know_ , I’ve just always been kinda curious. Since you don’t wear pants.”  
“Are you asking if I got a dick? Of course I got a fuckin’ dick Randy.”  
“Sorry.. of course you do. but... _where_ exactly?"  
“Well, it stays hidden when it’s not needed, under all these fibers. I’m fluffier than I look.”  
“So if I turned you on, it would like... come out?”  
“Yeah. That’s how towel dicks work Randy. You’re not gonna see it unless I got a hard on. Which by the way, you’re not doing a very good job of hiding yours. I can feel that.”  
“ _Ahh_. I’m sorry. You’re just so soft and warm and you smell so good...”  
“Shut up. Don’t be sorry. Are we doing this or not?”  
Randy’s heart skipped a beat. He’d been feeling _something_ for the towel for a while, but he didn’t know if Towelie felt the same way. He hadn’t expected anything to actually happen, he’d just been curious about how exactly the anatomy of a towel worked.  
“Really? You wanna... _ohh_.” Randy stopped mid sentence as he felt two little towel hands unbuttoning his pants. He was already so fucking hard. They’d been so busy on the farm he hadn’t even had the chance to jerk off in at least a week.  
He needed to be touched.  
“So uhh this isn’t exactly my specialty... but let’s start with this.” Towelie said as he placed a hand on either side of Randy’s cock. He couldn’t wrap his hands around the thing, towels weren’t exactly designed to give handjobs to human men.  
“Ahhh a nice old fashioned.” Randy closed his eyes, just letting himself enjoy the sensations of being touched, even if a tiny towel hand handjob wasn’t exactly what he was used to. All of a sudden he felt a new sensation, like his cock was being wrapped in a warm, wet, washcloth. He opened his eyes and peered down at Towelie, who was now taking almost all of Randy’s dick into his mouth, “Ahh, _fuck_ , Towelie. Thats so good.” Towel sex was certainly something different, but it was good.  
“Towelie... I don’t know if this is even possible, but I wanna fuck you so bad...”  
Towelie stopped what he was doing and looked up at Randy.  
“Randy of course you can fuck me. You got lube? You gotta use a lot, I soak most of it up.”  
“Yeah... I got lube.” Randy repositioned himself so the towel was on top of him. He ran his hands over Towelie’s soft fibrous body, this time feeling something a little different. Randy grinned.  
“Ahhh there’s your little friend.”  
Randy began to slowly stroke the towels dick, while his own was still begging for attention, throbbing and pushed up against the underside of the towel. Each little towel moan only making him harder. Randy lubed up his free hand and started feeling around, not exactly sure what he was looking for, until he found it. He pushed 2 fingers inside, eliciting a gasp from the towel, followed by softer moans of pleasure as he started fingering the towels asshole.  
“Oh Randy... _fuck me_... please.”  
Randy didn’t have to be told twice. He removed his fingers from the towel and lubed up his dick generously, as well as putting a handful on the towel, following Towelie's prior instructions to use a lot. Randy and Towelie both moaned in pleasure as he pushed his cock inside the tight, warm, towel hole.  
“Fuck... faster... harder...” the towel begged, as Randy began thrusting into him faster. “Ohh fuck Randy... you’re gonna make me cum...”  
Tiny towel hands gripped Randy’s chest, Randy’s hand around the towels cock, stroking him through his orgasm, His cum spilling out onto Randy’s hand and soaking up into his own towel body. Randy moaned uncontrollably as he felt himself rushing towards orgasm,  
“ _Cum on me Randy_... I’m a towel that’s what I’m for.”  
Randy nodded “ _uh-huh_ ” his face red, barely able to speak through his ragged breaths, right on the edge of orgasm. He pulled out of the towel as he came, covering the towel in his cum, before collapsing next to him. Exhausted and satisfied.  
“That was so fuckin’ hot Randy. You can fuck me anytime.” Towelie looked down at himself, covered in both his own and his partners cum.  
“Well, guess it’s back to the dry cleaners. This is gonna be a little embarrassing.”  
“You just gotta tell them it was a spooky ghost. That’s what I always do when I uh, make a mess.”  
Randy took Towelie’s hand in his. “I would snuggle you... but uhhh... yeah. let’s get you to that dry cleaner.”


End file.
